


Speak Now

by silentlysadsara



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: I don't know what else to tag this, Interupting a wedding, M/M, Not Mia friendly, References to Drugs, Weddings, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlysadsara/pseuds/silentlysadsara
Summary: Chris crashes Darrens wedding.





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the supposed wedding happened. I'm posting this in hopes that it makes people feel better that their favorite person has been and will probably stay closeted.  
> I doubt haters will bother this short fic but honestly if you don't think there's a possibility that Chris and Darren are together then go somewhere else and take your hate with it.  
> I also understand they aren't characters and I don't own them.

It was a beautiful day outside to ruin someone’s special day. He never knew that it would come down to this. They should have taken the moment to be out with their relationship when they did. Sure, it would have been covered right back up again. Buried in a fine dirt their relationship had been met with one too many times. Today was the only day to make sure it could never be buried ever again. The only day to take what had been theirs all along. Darren didn’t know entirely what was happening. He was only reassured that he wouldn’t be committing to the woman he could never bring himself to love.

In his room at a lavish resort in Palm Springs Darren slowly got ready for the day. Realistically he knew he had nothing to worry about. He wasn’t marrying her. Though some part of his brain told him nothing would stop her from getting exactly what she wants. A few minutes had past when in walks his groomsmen ready to give him some sort of liquid courage and pep talk. Joey gives him a crooked smile that says everything. “This is real”, “This is happening”, “No turning back”, “You’re stuck forever”, “This is what you signed up for without knowing you agreed to this”. Everyone takes a shot of whiskey and chat among themselves.

On the other side of the resort is a room nestled in with the rooms reserved for wedding guests Chris throws on a suit he saved for special personal occasions. Something he didn’t mind re-wearing since it wasn’t going to be seen or commented on publicly. Today was the day it could finally see the light in some way. Chris grabs his jacket and takes his phone off the charger. He opens his messages and right at the top is his conversation with Darren. Before he starts spiraling in the alcohol that is no doubt in the room with him Chris sends a text. All it says is, “Courage”.

Somewhere on the property. In a room clouded by smoke is a bridal party nearly high out of their minds. The smoke detectors are covered by hand towels and the windows are cracked open as precautions by the only sober person there. Mia is an ivory gown given to her only if she posts about it on Instagram. Not that anyone who follows her could afford the atrocity she agreed to parade herself down the aisle in. The bottle of whatever is on its last round of being passed from bridesmaid to bridesmaid. When someone knocks on the door she runs to greet it. The door opens and whoever is on the other side is taken aback by the look the bride is going for. The person announces that there’s half an hour until she’s to go down the aisle and say “I Do” to the dude contracted into doing so. In that half hour everyone rushes to look presentable and sober up a little. Only a little.

In Darren’s room he gets the same notice. Everyone seemingly mimics the bride and her crew without even knowing it. The groomsmen rush to look good and presentable. Darren takes one last look in the mirror and decides he’s as good as he’ll ever be. He looks at his phone and see’s plenty of text messages. The only one that matters is nestled right at the top. It says, “Courage” and its from Chris. In the end its all he needs to stride down the aisle when it becomes time.

Chris is on the first floor of the resort hiding where none of the guests or employees could possibly find him. He does his best to blend in. Waiters walk by swiftly with trays carrying expensive champagne. Nothing but the best for Darren Criss’ wedding to his girlfriend of 8? 9? 10 years is it? He lost track when Darren started to lose track of what he said in interviews. From his hiding spot he can tell the wedding is about to start. Darren will be walking down the aisle any moment. Following him will be the impeccably dressed groomsmen. Mia picked out the bridesmaid’s dresses. Tough to know how those turned out or whether they were a DIY project at the bachelorette party.

Before long Darren takes his place at the start of the aisle. With a slow song he walks down with his practiced painted on smile.

The next knock to the bride’s door was to let her know it was time for the bridesmaids and eventually the bride to walk down the aisle. One by one each bridesmaid unevenly walked down the aisle looking a little dazed but smiling. At the end Darren looks like he’s going to shit himself. Mia prepares to walk down after the song starts. She plasters on a smile and walks a little faster than the death march she sarcastically agreed to. When she does reach the end, she jumps at the chance to grab Darren flowers still in hand. Her maid of honor corrects her mistake and grabs them from her.

The typical words are spoken about the lovely couple ready to give each other the rest of their lives. When he hears the words, “Speak now”, Chris takes his cue. He stands at the start of the aisle and braces himself for the gasps, the stares, the whispers and the cameras. All he can see as he approaches the end of the aisle is Darren’s face. All he can feel is the joy it brings him to rescue him from the villain after all this time. All he can think of is the words he’s attempting to string together. “I object to this wedding”, he says calmly and only to Darren, for the fear of looking at anyone else might make him run away. “I object to this phony relationship” he says. “I object to ever seeing this loving man, the love of my life be forced into being someone he isn’t”. Chris doesn’t notice his shaky hands until he reaches up to take Darren’s. He also doesn’t notice the tears threatening to fall down Darren’s soft cheeks until he moves his hand to cradle his face.

The entire time none of them hear the screaming and crying coming from the bride’s side. Lucky for them they don’t see the entire meltdown happening outside of their perfect bubble. “Darren what do you think you are doing?” Mia screams somewhere in her hissy fit. To which Darren replies, “Running away with my prince”. She screeches and flails when her bridesmaids try to hold her back from attacking the couple as they run down the aisle hand in hand. Somewhere among all the professional video equipment and epic digital cameras Ricky shakes his head and waits for all the digital world to blow up in his pocket. He doesn’t try to do anything to stop them.

The next morning Chris is in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee and scrolling through Instagram. A picture message from Ashley pops up. There’s no text from her to explain why she’d send this to him. He looks at the image of Mia with streaky makeup, torn dress, and frizzy hair draped over a booth in her bar holding a bottle slightly spilling onto her, surrounded by a mess of drinks. The caption says, “TSG to be closed until further notice”. Mia looks like a train wreck. He replies to the text and goes back to scrolling through Instagram. Soon Darren comes down the stairs, yawning and stretching. Chris already has a cup of coffee ready for him. “Thanks” he says, taking the coffee and kissing Chris on the cheek. “Checking the damage?” he asks after taking that first warm sip of coffee. “Nothing too bad. The ones who supported us the entire time were right about the ones that would jump ship the minute we were a thing”, Chris responds. Darren nods and sips some more. “Everyone we know commented on the pictures. Nothing but love” he adds. After they jumped in their getaway car the day before they posed on a beach somewhere and took some classy pictures to post on their Instagram’s knowing all the wedding crashing stuff would be appearing as soon as the got away. Darren’s photo was of him and Chris holding hands, in tuxes facing the ocean. Chris’ photo was of them embracing each other with the sun shining down on them and the waves crashing behind them. Nothing could break them after all they went through for each other.

 

 


End file.
